Not broken, just bent
by Natchou
Summary: Can one night save what's left of Agron and Nasir's marriage? In this universe, Agron and Nasir are married, but on the verge of divorce. Let's see what happens when fate somehow bring them together at the same place, at the same time. A slash story. Contains some smut, yay smut! :D


**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Steven DeKnight and Starz.**

**AN: **Hey guys! So I just wrote my first smutty story! X_X I've never written so much sexy times before, I hope I got it right. I got the idea for this story from a Showtime series called "Red Shoes Diaries" starring David Duchovny (pre X-Files days) in which a married couple going through a divorce get to rekindle their romance but instead of the man and the woman I put Agron and Nasir in their places. There are some scenes in this story and ideas that have been taken almost directly from the episode, but I took some liberties with others and added and left out some stuff too. Anyways, enough babbling, on with the story! :D

"No, no no! This is not what we agreed on!"

"Yes it was! We agreed that my client got the car and your client got the paintings collection!"

"No no no no no! I think you misunderstood what we talked about last week, see it says right over here..."

Another week, another painful meeting in mediation. Another break-down of what once a happy and blissful marriage. And right now, the two former spouses couldn't have been more bored.

Nasir laid his back against the leather chair he was sat upon arriving, looking at his watch. How long was this going to go on? On the other side of the table Agron, his ex, swinging back and forth in his own chair and with a bored look upon his face, seemed to be thinking the same thing, but Nasir couldn't really confirm it. At one time, he could read Agron's thoughts almost instantly just by the look upon his face, so in tuned with him he was. But not anymore, not after everything that happened, today's meeting being one of the many examples of the sad end of what was once their happy life together. No, today Agron almost seemed like a stranger to him; he didn't know who he was, what he thought. But as a matter of fact, he didn't know who he was himself anymore, not after...

"Nasir! Why aren't you agreeing with me?!" Nasir's attorney, Gannicus, asked his head turned towards him, interrupting his thoughts and pointing on a piece of paper and talking about some legal mumbo-jumbo.

"Oh, sorry, Gannicus. Yeah sure, what about it?" Nasir replied.

"I said that since you guys didn't sign a pre-nup when you got married, it's only fair that the party with the biggest income gets the biggest part of both of your belongings and since you Nasir is making the most money, you are entitled to the most valuable things you both possess. So I say you get the Cadillac since it's worth more and Agron gets the paintings collection since it's worth less."

"And I say you can stick that idea of yours up your own ass!" Agron's attorney, a feisty young woman named Saxa, replied with venom in her voice.

"Guys! Guys, really, just stop." Agron said from his corner of the table. "It seems like we're totally getting nowhere on this subject and it's getting late and I really wanna get home before the big storm begins. So can we please just move all of this to next week? Can we please just get out of here?" he added, nodding his head towards Nasir, looking for some support. Nasir looked back at Agron and replied, hiding a yawn: "Yeah, for once, I agree with him on something. Can we please just call a rain check for this week and get out before the real rain arrives?"

"Fine." Gannicus finally said, closing his file, watching Saxa do the same on her side of the meeting table. "But just so you know, this isn't over missy!" he added, looking at Saxa with fire in his eyes. "Oh I know it isn't, trust me on this one!" she replied back, turning her heels and walking out of the office, Agron following after her.

Gannicus looked at Nasir and asked: "Hey man, do you want to maybe get out of here, go get some beer at a bar or something? I hear the Cubs are playing tonight? Might be fun to watch!"

Nasir stood up, stretching his arms out and replied while making his way out if the office building with the other man following behind: "No, but thanks anyway. There's some stuff I gotta do and I really wanna do them before the rain really starts pouring, so maybe another night, okay?"

"Sure, okay. Goodnight Nasir." Gannicus said getting into his car.

"'Night." Nasir replied, getting into his own car and driving out towards his destination.

Meanwhile, after stopping at the supermarket to get something to make some nice Italian spaghetti for dinner, by himself once again, Agron decided to take a detour from his usual route towards his 3-room apartment in the city towards his old house that he had not set foot upon in months. Not since that day when Nasir confessed everything to him, not since the morning after the Christmas party.

He was supposed to be at that party that Nasir's office organized every year. There would be some great food, some great wine, some great company, what was not to like? But about an hour before the party, after a casual question about who was going to be there, Nasir just had to mention Castus. This had sent Agron into a rage. He had grown weary of the developing friendship between Castus and his husband. He didn't like the way the younger man would look at Nasir, as if he was a prey to be pounced upon and he didn't want his husband to have anything to do with him. This had gathered tension between the two of them, even though some of the tension had been there before Castus had ever entered into the picture. While the first few years of marriage had been blissful between Agron and Nasir, the routine of life and the growing pressures from both of their workplace had made them stop putting much effort into their relationship. While in the beginning they would talk for hours and hours about everything and nothing, eventually they had begun to less communicate and began to neglect one another, both emotionally and physically, more so on Agron's part than Nasir.

So when Castus arrived as the new assistant of the boss, Nasir had found himself a confidante to talk about the growing problems within his marriage and soon, a friendship had blossomed between the two of them. And when Agron started to notice that Nasir seemed to spend more time with Castus than him nowadays, instead of reaching out make the first move to fix things between them just like he had made the first move when he and Nasir first met, he stayed into his own little corner, in his own little world and seethed with growing jealousy.

So, when the night of the Christmas party came and Nasir mentioned that Castus would be there almost nonchalently, Agron's jealousy and worries came pouring right out of him, which made Nasir's stress about everything that was happening in his life and his anger about how Agron had been acting come rushing out too. So they ended up screaming each other's ears out and slamming doors in one another's faces, the both of them spending the rest of the evening alone in their own little misery, or so that's what Agron first thought.

When Nasir didn't come home the nest morning, Agron began to worry. He called everyone he knew and no one seemed to know where Nasir was. His anger toward the other man slowly turned into fear for his safety. So when Nasir turned up three hours after he had begun to worry, Agron couldn't help himself and took the other man into his arms, kissing him everywhere.

"Oh my god! Where were you? I was so worried! Where did you do? I'm so sorry about last night, listen, about Castus..." Agron didn't finish his sentence because he felt his husband stiffen at the mention of Castus' name and when he drew back and looked at Nasir's face, he was shocked to see tears running down the other man's face. "Nasir", he began, "what's going on?" Nasir took a deep breath, looked into Agron's eyes and said regretfully: "There's something I've gotta tell you..."

And that's when their marriage ended, when Nasir told Agron about how he went to the Christmas party without him after all, ended up back at Castus' place afterwards and the next morning, Nasir woke up in Castus' bed.

So that's how Agron and Nasir ended up in divorce court, trying to split up their assets equally and without much fighting and that's how six months later Agron ended up on the road to his old house, wanting to get some things that he had forgotten to pack when he had first left all those months ago.

"Damn!" Agron thought to himself reaching out to start the wiper of his car, "the rain is starting to really fall now, better make it quick."

As he finally arrived to his destination, thunder and lightning had begun to strike down, turning the sky into a firework show. Agron got out of his car and ran towards his old house as fast as he could, trying to shield himself from the rain with his grocery bag. Fishing the key he still possessed out of his pocket, he rapidly opened the door and stepped inside, shaking his head like a wild dog to get the water out of his hair. Agron looked around his old home: it looked almost the same like the day he left it. The lighting from outside lit up the windows from time to time and the candles gave the different rooms a very eerie, almost romantic feel to them.

Wait...candles?

Agron didn't have time to react when he felt something or someone get on his back, trying to neutralize him. He trashed around, trying to get whatever what was trying to push him down off and finally, he succeeded. "Ahah! Now I got you, you motherfucker!" he exclaimed looking down at his attacker, when he came to realize to his surprise that it was none other than Nasir lying there on the floor in front of him.

"'The hell are you doing here?" Agron asked, perplexed. "I was just about going to ask you the same thing." Nasir replied, getting up and dusting himself off. "You first." Agron demanded, arms crossed in front of him. "Well, I wanted to get some things I forgot to pack before I left this place, so I thought, what better time than now? How about you?" Nasir replied, also curious. "Same reason as you." Agron said back at him. "Oh." Nasir replied simply. Suddenly, he felt his stomach growl. "You hungry?" Agron asked with a grin on his face. "Yeah. I haven't eaten anything almost all day. I was going to get some McDonalds after coming here though." Nasir replied, getting hungrier by the minute. Agron looked at the bag of groceries in his hand and said: "Well, I was going to eat all of this alone tonight, but since you're here, care for some Italian?" Nasir smiled back at him: "Sure!", he replied, always a big fan of Agron's cooking.

So the kitchen table was set for a dinner for two and Agron and Nasir ate together in silence, sometimes stealing glances at one another without the other noticing. Nasir had changed into his old bathrobe he had forgotten there and Agron had taken off his coat and suit jacket. "So, why did you come here alone?" Agron started to ask. "You don't have a hot date with your boy?" he added sarcastically. "First of all, he's not "my boy"." Nasir replied with growing frustration written on his face. "I'm not seeing him." he also added more quietly. "Oh yeah?" Agron asked jealously, "Because I thought hey, since he was such a great lay that first time, you sure had to be going back for more." he finished standing up angrily and walking towards the kitchen counter.

"Will you stop that?" Nasir exclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "You know it was just that one time and nothing else!"

"Well that one time what was ended us in the first place!" Agron shouted back at him, turning his back and taking a deep breath, trying not to get his anger get the best of him once again. He heard Nasir behind him taking calming breaths too, trying to control his anger too. Agron swallowed thickly, lost in his own thoughts.

"But you know what pisses me off the most?" Agron said in a huff, putting his plate on the kitchen counter and looking away from Nasir with a distant look upon his face. "It's that you were a great lover. I always wanted to have you anywhere, anytime and I always knew it was going to be sensational." he added with a sad smile. Nasir looked at Agron in shock, something in the back of his head beginning to form. He didn't know if it was the wine they both drank during dinner, Agron's words or just the whole circumstances that brought the two of them together that dictated Nasir's next actions, but at this point, he didn't give a damn. He looked at Agron and said softly: "Well, if I'm such a good lover..." Agron looked back at him, surprised. "What?!" he asked perplexed at the motives behind Nasir's word. Nasir smiled wickedly at him, turned his back towards him and slowly untied the knot of his bathrobe. "Nasir, what are you...?" Agron started to say but was too entranced by what Nasir was doing to complete his sentence, almost hypnotized by his beauty in the candle light. Because before him, Nasir had dropped his bathrobe and stood completely naked with his back towards him, giving him a full view of his golden skin, his muscled legs and his ample behind.

Nasir couldn't even look at him, seemingly shocked by himself that he had gathered this much courage to make this kind of proposition to his ex-husband. "Well, this is your last chance. What are you waiting for?" he added, leaning forward against the kitchen table, almost presenting himself to Agron. His guts almost faltered when he didn't hear anything from behind him and set himself straight once again, deciding that he had been foolish to even think such an idea and setting himself for embarrassment when he would look back at Agron. He took two steps backwards with the idea of putting his bathrobe back on and pretend the whole thing never happened when he felt the strong chest of Agron hit his back, his fingers interlacing with his own and strong lips connecting with his neck in passionate, biting kisses. Nasir closed his eyes in ecstasy, let out a loud moan from Agron's attack upon his neck and reached the hand that wasn't entwined with the other behind him to run it in Agron's hair, just like he always used to do in all the times they made love.

Agron couldn't have refused, even if he had wanted to. Not with Nasir looking almost like a God in front of him in a mix of moonlight and candlelight. He just had to take what was presented in from of him, like a tasty-looking fruit that he hadn't eaten in so long. He made his way up Nasir's neck, enjoying the sounds his ex-husband was making while his hands explored the once-thought forbidden but now reaccesible territory that was his body. Gripping the other's hand, he turned Nasir around and gained his most sought-out treasure, Nasir's lips. Oh, how he had always loved those soft, pliable lips. He could lose himself in those eyes and in these lips for hours, like he would always do in the first years of their marriage. How could he have taken all of this, all of him, for granted?

What had started as soft, sweet rediscovering pecks on the lips rapidly turned into a passionate and wild make-out session. Agron leaned Nasir back unto the kitchen table and breaking their kiss, he swiftly removed his clothes. As soon as Agron was bare just like him, Nasir couldn't help himself, pushed Agron back straight and started to kiss down the other's body, slowly sinking to his knees. He savored each and every kisses he was giving Agron, realizing just how much he had missed doing this, how much this body was nothing like any other men that had come before and after him and how much of a fool he had been to have searched for another when he had had perfection right in front of him this whole time.

Finally on his knees, Nasir went for his ultimate prize. Agron let out a small anguished cry at the pleasure that attacked him and threaded his fingers into Nasir's head while the other man worked his magic with his mouth and with his hand. Just as his rhythm was becoming faster and faster and he was sure Agron was close to completion, the other man grabbed the hand that was working him and brought Nasir back to his feet. At his inquisitive look, Agron smiled and put his finger on Nasir's lip, who couldn't help and kiss it, and said:" No, not like this. You know what I want." Nasir smiled, once again being able to know what Agron was thinking and turned around, once again leaning over the kitchen table. Agron reached over the kitchen counter, took some of the vegetable oil that was used before for dinner and prepared himself and Nasir. Gripping his ex's hips and attaching his lips to his neck, Agron leaned forward and finally found himself inside what he thought was lost to him forever. Nasir was completely taken over in pleasure at having this man inside of him once again. How could he have traded this feeling for anything else in this world? How foolish could he have been to do such a thing?

After a moment that seemed to last hours but only lasted a minute or so, Agron finally started to move. He rapidly developed a wild and almost animalistic rhythm with Nasir, like he knew he wouldn't last long like this and wanted to make the most out of it. He bent Nasir over the kitchen table and pounded into him like a man possessed, gripping his hip with one hand while the other was running up and down the smaller man's back. Nasir was almost completely driven insane by the pleasure that was overtaking him. He couldn't help himself and let Agron know just how much he loved what was being done to him, moaning increasingly louder with each thrusts and clawing into the wood of the table in front of him. As the rhythm got even faster and Nasir's cries of pleasure got even noisier, Agron sensed that he was close himself and reached his non-gripping hand in front of Nasir and stroked him in the same pace as he was himself doing from behind. And just like that, after a stroke or two or three, Nasir and Agron reached the highest of highs and came down together. They lay once again against the kitchen table, the victim of their spontaneous love-making session, catching up their breaths and Agron softly kissing Nasir's neck.

Later on, after cleaning the kitchen and themselves up, Agron and Nasir were both laying together in bathrobes now on the leather couch in their living room, a fire crackling in the fireplace setting a warm and even more romantic atmosphere than the kitchen had given them before. Nasir was laying his head upon Agron's chest, looking at him with a loving smile upon his face while the other man kept brushing his hair back and forth between his fingers, looking at him in almost wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Nasir asked, running a hand on Agron's chest and kissing a spot above his heart.

"Hm? Oh, nothing." Agron said smiling back at him, his fingers stopping its caresses through the long, dark hair and moving back to around the other's shoulder, holding him tighter. "Just thinking that I can't believe that I took all of this for granted, I took you for granted." he added and leaned forward and kissed Nasir's forehead. "And look at where it got us to. All of this is my fault and I know it." he whispered regretfully against the other's head and leaned back down with a frown. Nasir looked back at him in shock. "What?!" he said incredulous and sat back up and away from Agron's arms. "We both know who's at fault here. If it wasn't for me and my wandering eyes, this marriage could have been saved and you know it."

"Maybe, but if it hadn't been for me neglecting you in the first place, had put some trust in you about your friendship with Castus and hadn't grown jealous every time I saw you with him, then maybe you wouldn't have fallen into his arms at all!" Agron cried out in frustration, angry at the world with just how much of a mess the whole thing had turned out, angry at himself for making Nasir seek out his pleasures and comfort somewhere else when he was needed.

Nasir looked at him with a sad look. "Agron", he started, reaching out and cupping the other man's head in his hand to make Agron look at him. "You know that I'm the biggest part of this whole mess. I'm the one who couldn't keep his dick in his pants and went for the first opportunity that was given to him. I'm the one who didn't talk to you about my problems and my frustrations with our marriage and confided in Castus instead. I'm the one who grew sick and tired of everything and fell into Castus' arms despite wanting to work things with you. I'm the one who ended our marriage." he said sadly, tears coming into his eyes. Tears came to Agron's eyes too. "You wanted to work things out with me?" he asked, reaching to wipe Nasir's tears away with his fingers. "Yeah, I did. I wanted to talk things through with you and maybe go somewhere after the Christmas party, just the two of us to try and save what we had. But then the whole fight happened and you were gone and then Castus proposed himself as a replacement for my date for the party, then we both got really drunk and then well..." Nasir couldn't finish his sentence, too ashamed at what had happened. "You know the rest." he finished, sniffling loudly, his eyes looking at the floor. "I just wish everything had turned out different, you know? I just wanna go back and just punch myself in the face for ruining what was the best thing in my life." Nasir finished, sobbing loudly, putting his arms around himself.

Agron was now crying too, streams of tears running down his cheek. He knew perfectly what Nasir was feeling too. He had blamed himself almost every second of every day over what happened between the two of them and now understood that while some different decisions in the past may have led to different circumstances and consequences for the both of them, maybe the past belonged in the past and it was just too late to keep thinking about it. Maybe they could stop thinking about the past and look what was in front of them right now and make some decisions that would affect both of their future. Maybe what was once thought unsalvageable was actually salvageable after all. But they would need one another to do it, now more than ever. So Agron, just like the day they first met, made once again the first move and took Nasir into his arms. Sobbing almost as loudly as the other, Agron tearfully kissed Nasir's forehead and said: "Well, why don't we agree to disagree about who's biggest fault it was, hm?" Nasir looked back at him perplexed and Agron smiled: "Why don't we just let the past be the past and just concentrate on what we have right now, right in front of us? Do you think that maybe, there's a chance that you and me could...you know...give it another shot?" Agron asked him, hopefully. Nasir looked at him in shock and then, a smile began to form on his face. "I wanted to ask you the same thing, but I just didn't have the guts. After everything that's happened, I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore!"

"I thought the same thing." Agron replied, smiling too. "But I've never been happier to be wrong in my whole life. So, what do you say?" he asked once again. "What do you think?" Nasir responded and pushed Agron back down, attacking him with a long, passionate kiss that Agron responded to. They both kissed each other's tears away lovingly and soon the soft touches on one other's faces lingered to the rest of each other's bodies. They removed one another's bathrobes slowly, taking their time to taste each other's skin. The feeling between them wasn't wild and needy like the previous encounter in the kitchen, this time it was slow and romantic, filled with the need to rediscover one another and reignite the love between the two of them instead of the fire like before.

This time, instead of being bent over a kitchen table and getting into it like a wild animal, Nasir was in Agron's arms, face-to-face, never leaving his eyes of the other man's, kissing and moaning softly up against one another. In the middle of the ecstasy of it all, Nasir looked at Agron's face and whispered hotly: "Never let me go again, please? I won't if you won't, okay?" Agron smiled back at him and whispered back: "I won't if you won't, I promise." and laid Nasir back down on the cushions of the leather couch, picking up the pace. Never leaving each other's eyes and lips, after what had been a both very stressful and fulfilling day, they once again collapsed together after reaching even higher heights than before and they dozed off entangled in each other's arms, both thankful that somehow they were given this second chance to make it through together after all.

And so this story ends the next morning. After a night of much-needed sleep, we leave the two reunited lovers watching the sun rise after the storm, just like what had happened into their own lives, with Agron's arms wrapped tightly around Nasir and the other man's head on Agron's chest, listening to his heartbeat, swaying back and forth together like they were slow dancing, more in love than ever before.

So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Leave me a comment and let me know. Thanks a lot! :D


End file.
